


Diamonds

by Serpentcold



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentcold/pseuds/Serpentcold





	Diamonds

Mick felt something slightly off about Leonard. It was barely noticeable, Mick couldn’t pinpoint it, but there was a tiny nagging in his head.

Leonard came up to him, this smile on his face. “Mick, we’ve stolen jewels worth a lot of money. But there’s one thing, the most valuable thing in the world, I still haven’t stolen yet.”

“What’re you saying Snart?” Mick asked, confused.

He got down on one knee, looking Mick in the eye the whole time. Mick suddenly couldn’t breathe. The shock and surprise mixed with the slowly fading confusion.

“This!” Leonard answered, pulling out a pamphlet from his boot. “The Carlton Blue Diamond’s coming to Central City next week.”

Mick made a spluttered noise. “I will cut you for this,” he grunted.

–

In the car, Mick kept muttering about how stupid he felt about the incident earlier, disappointed. Len didn’t seem to notice.

“You ready partner?” Leonard asked him.

“Mhm,” Mick grumbled.

Leonard froze the doors open. Mick kept a watch out as he kicked it and went inside. Leonard’s eyes were caught by some other jewels and gems until they focused on the diamond.

Leonard smirked and froze the security around the diamond. He took the diamond out with ease. He cockily strolled on his way to his partner. He suddenly heard Mick’s scream and the sounds of burning.

“Pigs are here Snart!” Mick shouted to his partner.

“Freeze!” one of them said.

“How about you freeze instead?” Leonard laughed, sending a blast their way and running alongside Mick away from them.

They ran outside through the streets, the cops tailing behind them.

Leonard grabbed Mick by the arm as they ran and pulled him into the alley. They waited for a moment as the cops passed. Leonard laughed. Cops always fell for that trick.

Leonard grabbed Mick’s arm again and dragged him into a field. He lit a match and threw it onto the ground where the darkness was suddenly illuminated with fire in the shape of a heart.

“The hell is this?” Mick said, still exhausted from escaping the cops as police sirens wailed in the distance. He mesmerized by the flames.

Len took off his goggles. He smiled and reached to take Mick’s off, turning his attention to him.

He reached into the bag and pulled the diamond out. “Finally, something big enough to do this justice.” Len bent down on one knee. “Mick Rory. Will you marry me?”

“Snart! You bastard!” Mick laughed. “Yeah, of course I’ll marry you!”


End file.
